


Hindrance

by Mochiette



Series: Blue and White [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gakuen Hetalia, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiette/pseuds/Mochiette
Summary: Reunited with her fellow nations at a world academy after being isolated from the world for 8 years, Belarus joined the Newspaper club out of a fresh start and curiosity while she deals with her guilt for an incident she caused 8 years ago and develop a close relationship with her fellow club members. Meanwhile, there is a dark force lurking around the academy.
Series: Blue and White [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017492





	Hindrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia
> 
> Guess who's back with a rewrite of an old and scrapped Hetalia fanfic from 2013? Me! With the news of Hetalia anime season 7 and the return of World Stars, I felt the motivation to finally do my Hetalia AU. For the ones who didn't know, Hindrance was a 2013 Hetalia fanfic, first written by me around the time the 5th Hetalia anime aired and finished in 2015. However, the original is now gone as I've deleted it off the internet back then because I thought it was no good. Until this day, I regret deleting my Hetalia fanfic and still misses the original very well. I know, things may not be the same as the original, but the rewrite is here at last. This is just a preview so, things may or may not change in the Prologue chapter.

* * *

How long has she been inside of this white room? Natalia Arlovskaya, the personification of the Republic of Belarus, felt her isolation from the rest of the world lasted for a century. However, in reality, her isolation lasted for eight years. Around April 2021, an underground mental hospital would release Natalia. Just five more months, and she'd be free at last. She'd able to interact with her fellow nations. However, Belarus hasn't forgiven herself for what she has done back then and thus fighting against her self-loathing. 

Belarus would not dare to speak of her past crime to the ones who weren't involved or wasn't aware of her past actions. A few nations haven't forgiven Belarus for her past crime, and that's okay for her. Much to her concern, Belarus doesn't deserve forgiveness for what she has wronged. She deserved to be hated by the rest of the world, not loved by her dear older siblings, and would remain as a lost cause forever in the eyes of her fellow countries. 

As the news of her people protests against her boss reached her ears, Belarus felt conflicted with the whole issue. She loved and admired her boss but also wanted her people to be free from his control. She doesn't want to be known as Europe's last dictatorship no longer. She thought of Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America, and felt jealous of him and his people; they get to have rights, after all. 

_' Iryna, Ivan...'_


End file.
